


i'm a romantic

by Alexgalaxies



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Yasmin Khan has never had a Valentine before. Can the Doctor change that?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	i'm a romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope it's good for you <3 
> 
> Lots of love to you. I hope you enjoy!

Yasmin Khan was full of butterflies. She had been trying to come up with the courage to talk to the Doctor about Valentine’s Day. Yaz has never had a proper Valentine before, as in someone she cared about enough or was in  _ that  _ serious of a relationship to be Valentines with someone. Yaz and the Doctor weren’t together nor even made moves on each other but Yaz just felt so much for the blonde alien that she felt like it didn’t matter. She wanted to ask before she missed her chance.  _ What’s the worst that happens she says no?  _ Rubbish reason not to ask. 

She approached the Doctor slowly and made sure the boys weren’t in earshot before she began. “Hey, Doctor I know this is such a human thing but Valentine’s Day is today and-“ Blush made its way onto her cheeks. 

The Doctor's eyes went wide with excitement. She spun around from facing the console. Her mouth moved before her brain had time to think about what Yaz could’ve wanted. “Oh! I love Valentine’s Day, minus the commercialization of it that is. You know I met him! Was quite a fella, Saint Valentine that is, much like me the romantic type, met with a tragic end. Poor bloke. Otherwise, the sentiment of the day is nice and all,” Her hands waved themselves emphasizing her enthusiasm.

Yaz frowned. The Doctor seemed to change the topic or the direction of the conversation when she was uncomfortable. “I’m sorry,” in a regretful tone.

The Doctor furrowed her brow. “For what?” She bit her lip.

“If I made you uncomfortable,” Yaz looked down. “I didn’t mean to,” 

That Doctor laughed. She wondered if she made a mistake. “How could you have done that?” Her head tilted itself.

Yaz thought on her words, making sure they were what she meant to say. She didn’t want to offend the woman before her. “Well I mentioned Valentine’s Day and then you kind of went on a tangent,” Yaz paused considering continuing. “You kind of cut me off, you sort of do that when you’re not interested in the conversation,”

She hadn’t even realized she’d done so. “Oh! Yaz, I’m so sorry, didn’t mean to do that,” She stepped closer to Yaz, making it obvious she wasn’t dismissing her. “I got excited about it,” she pointed at her mouth quickly. “Mouth went before my mind did, please continue, I won’t interrupt this time,” the Doctor smiled at her before placing her hands against her front, holding them. 

The Doctor was keeping herself still, that was rare, and doing that for Yaz! 

There was no doubt Yaz felt special. “I, uh-“ Yaz scratched the back of her neck, she had lost some of her nerve. “Maybe I shouldn’t,” she couldn’t meet the Doctor's gaze, it was so attentive and caring. Yaz’s cheeks became red from her blushing. “Maybe it’s kind of childish,” She couldn’t help herself from feeling small.

The Doctor let her disappointment show. “You can’t stop now, I’m interested,” her hands released each other before reaching for Yaz’s own. She was trying to help Yaz calm down. “Plus, childish isn’t a bad thing, I’m very childish sometimes, and you lot still like me,” The Doctor laughed.

Yaz’s breathing only became more labored. She had to make an effort not to start hyperventilating. She just felt so much for the woman before her and their proximity wasn’t helping. She decided to get it over with before the butterflies in her stomach made her sick. “I-I wanted to ask you if-“ she froze, her voice caught in her throat. She took a breath. “If you, you would be, my valentine,” she stopped breathing waiting for an answer.

She didn’t have to wait very long. The Doctor smiled so brightly Yaz felt like she was looking at actual sunshine. “Why, Yasmin Khan, I’d be honored to be your valentine,” The Doctor said contentedly.

Yaz let out the breath she was holding and laughed in disbelief. “Really?”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes, really,” She swayed their hands back and forth briefly. “Now the question is, would you be my valentine as well?” She looked at Yaz expectantly.

Yaz smiled back at her. “I would love to,”

The Doctor jumped excitedly. “Should we do something?”

“Like go on a date?” She said incredulously.

The Doctor shrugged. “If you like?”

“What would we do?” Yaz was shocked, this was so much better than she expected. Maybe a simple ‘yes’ and they move on with the day as normal was what she figured would have happened. She’s really glad that wasn’t the case.

The Doctor took the question as confirmation. She reached for the console before she spun around, making her coat tail flare, unable to contain her excitement. She gestured towards Yaz. “Whatever you want, I suppose, you did say it was a very human thing,” She smiled waiting for Yaz to reply. Honestly, she'd be happy with whatever Yaz picked for them to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Date ideas anyone?
> 
> I'll be back with the second part either later today or this weekend!


End file.
